Aftermath
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: Mikey tries to get Donnie to tell him about where the Ultimate Drako sent him. Turtlecest.


**Aftermath** by **RomaMarufixx**

 _Don/Mikey_

This is turtlecest, don't like? Don't read.

All characters are over 18.

* * *

It had taken Donnie a very long time to talk about his experiences in the world that the Ultimate Drako had sent him to, he had said he had been sent to a place where he and his brothers were much older, but that was all he would discuss.

The other three ninja brothers were more than happy to talk about their travels, but Donnie would not, even though his brothers had tried to prompt him. His father had not pressed his son, knowing that he would talk about his experiences with them eventually, he also knew that whatever had happened to his son was not a positive experience and just hoped he would confide in someone soon.

Michelangelo, being the purple banded turtle's mate, was very into trying to get him to talk about what happened, but still Donnie wouldn't talk. There was one night when Mikey tried to get Donnie to talk about it, in view of everyone else and he snapped, shouting at his mate and storming off.

The encounter had left everyone in shock and left Mikey open mouthed with small tears gathering in his eyes, his mate had never shouted at him or showed that type of anger to anyone before. The words he had spoken had hurt too, they had been personal, going away from the original topic of what happened in the dimension he went to.

i"I really wish you would stop sticking your nose in things that aren't your business, I really don't have to tell you everything Michelangelo, you really piss me off sometimes and I wish you would just leave me alone!/i

Donnie had left to the garage and Mikey sat on the couch whilst his brothers and his father comforted him.

"My son, wherever Donatello was sent to, it was not a pleasant experience for him and it may take some time before he is willing to open up to anyone about it." Master Splinter explained and Mikey nodded before heading off to the kitchen and making the evening meal for the family.

Donnie didn't turn up for the meal, so Raph went up to the garage to give him food. He also didn't come to bed that night either which lead to Mikey having a nightmare. He was very prone to them but he was also used to having Donnie next to him to help him through them and vise versa.

His nightmare was of him and Donnie, the genius had broken up with Mikey and left the lair and their family and never came back. It didn't help that Donnie avoided him the next day and left Mikey alone another night to have another nightmare, this time it was Donnie, dying in his arms, Mikey worrying that the last thing on his mind, how they couldn't have made up before losing him forever.

The day after Mikey tried to start a conversation with his mate in the kitchen when he came in to get some coffee. His reply was a smile before he left the kitchen and went back to the lab. It was a good sign, Mikey thought, at least he wasn't going out of his way to avoid me anymore.

The third nightmare was that Mikey woke up to find that Donnie was no where in the lair and nobody else had seen him and that turned into weeks and months of not seeing Donnie. The nightmare had left him in cold sweat and tears and had even brought Leo to his room, who offered to stay the night with him to help him sleep, which he accepted and ended up waking up with his red banded brother sleeping on the other side of him.

Seeing the three of them coming out of Mikey's room led to Donnie coming to speak to him first, asking if he wanted to expand their relationship to include Leo and Raph if that would make him happy, but that wouldn't have made him happy, and Mikey told him that, that all he wanted was Donnie and for him to come back to him as he seemed to be losing himself.

That night Donnie did come to his bed, but spaced himself from the younger turtle, but didn't move when Mikey moved closer to him. It was almost two weeks of this behaviour and frequent nightmares from the two of them before Donnie opened up.

It was when Mikey was coming to bed late one evening after an intense gaming marathon, that he found his mate sat at the end of their shared bed, his gear still on but his wet mask pulled down to his neck, tears still in his red eyes and running down his cheeks.

"Donnie?" Mikey called out and Donnie didn't look away from the spot on the ground he was staring at, but held out his hand for Mikey to take. Mikey took his hand and sat down on the bed beside his mate and waited for him to talk.

"I was sent to an alternate universe, 30 years into the future, where the Shredder had taken over, and Master Splinter was dead, he died to protect us...and I was gone, gone for all those thirty years." Mikey, wided eyed and more focused than he had ever been in his life, gripped Donnie's hand and nodded for him to continue on with his story.

"You were the first person I came into contact with...you were missing part of your arm and...you were so unlike yourself, you were so full of anger, it scared me but I was more relieved to see a familiar face, I found out what happened to the world and sensei from you and you took me back to a base, where I met April, found out that Casey had been murdered and found out that you, Leo and Raph didn't really speak or see each other at all, but you got them to come, Leo was...blind and Raph had lost one of his eyes…" Donnie shook slightly and took in a deep breath, holding onto Mikey for support.

"We all went up against the Shredder and I watched the three of you die, even though I know that it wasn't real, it felt so real and I am constantly worried about something happening that will cause our future to turn out the way that, that one did."

"It won't Donnie, you would never leave us." Mikey said, rubbing circles on the back of the olive green hand with his thumb.

"That's what they thought as well." Donnie sobbed. "I would never leave you guys on purpose, you know that, right?"

"I know Donnie...but you have been pulling away from us all...especially me." Mikey explained.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm probably experiencing some PTSD or depression, I just don't want to come face to face with it…"

"You know Donnie, the best way to deal with these things is to talk about it to someone, and I'm always here for you." Mikey said, squeezing his hand.

"I know Mikey, I'm so sorry, I won't pull away from you again and I must admit...it does feel slightly better having it out in the open and being able to talk about it with you." Donnie said looking up at Mikey and giving him a sincere smile.

"I dunno if this is too soon, but, are you going to tell the others what happened to you?" Mikey asked and could see the flash of fear in the dark brown eyes of his mate. "You don't have to anytime soon, it's just it might help you more if you tell them as well, they're just as worried about you or I could always tell them for you."

"Thank you Mikey...I will think about it."

"Take all the time you need Donnie, we're here for you." Mikey said and gave Donnie a kiss on the cheek, causing another smile to spread across Donnie's face and he closed his eyes.

"Thank you Mikey, I love you."

"I love you too dude." Mikey said and nuzzled into the neck of his partner, receiving a kiss on his forehead. "Now let's go to sleep, you look exhausted." Mikey said pulling away and laughing at the glare Donnie gave him.

"Well, I am a little tired, but are you sure you're not _up_ for anything else?" Donnie didn't get a chance to say anything else before his mate pounced on him, knocking the two onto the floor.


End file.
